


I can do whatever the fuck I want

by catnipbox, queerandupset



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Homelander fire eyes go brr, Light Masochism, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipbox/pseuds/catnipbox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerandupset/pseuds/queerandupset
Summary: In a meeting where The Deep disrespects Homelander, Homelander decides to explore Deeps submissive side and show him whos on top, and whos on the bottom.He bent over Deep and whispered just near the back of his head "Im the Homelander, And I can do whatever the fuck I want."
Relationships: Homelander/The Deep, The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	1. You like pain?..

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (Sept 21) : THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS!! This means so much to us and we’re planning on writing more soon!

(This is pasted from an rp, if any readers were wondering why the format is the way it is. :>)

Homelander looked out at the city, everyone below him, just as he likes it. He heard some chairs move as everybody took a seat.  
He turned around to face the table of supes, smiling and putting his hands on his hips. "Im sure youve heard the chatter online, your names were leaked to the press." He tsked. "Does this mean you no longer have an outside identity? Maybe.”  
Laughing, he pointed to A-Train "I didnt even know your name was Reggie, that's fucking hilarious!”

Deep tried to keep his cool, leaning back in his chair and watching Homelander ramble in hopes he wouldn't get grilled for his name like A-Train. He decided to keep his mouth shut as to not draw attention to his own name that was leaked, masking his cringe with a smug grin. "What do you expect us to do about it, John? It's already done, our names were leaked, you're just wasting time ranting up here when we could be figuring out what the hell to do now."

He felt his eye twitch, inhaling loudly and sighing into the silence of the room. "You're right." He said with a smile, setting his hands down onto the table and taking a moment to think.  
"You know what? Its not a big deal, everyones dismissed." He kept his smile until they started to leave. "Kevin you can stay.”

He froze from getting up, raising his hands defensively and sitting back down with a sigh. He expected himself to be held behind to get a semi-threatening lecture from the other, wanting to stay patient with Homelander for his own sake. He watched as everyone left the room, giving a lazy wave and then crossing his arms. "So, what did I do wrong this time?”

"Oh, no no no" He started to walk around to the side of the table, towards Deep. "You didnt do anything wrong, you made me realize something important actually! Can you guess what it is?" Homelander set his hands on Deeps shoulders, gripping them harshly.

Deep turns his head away and furrowed his eyebrows, tensing his shoulders under the pressure. "That... we're wasting our time?" He answered blankly, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

He interupted Deep as soon as he could "No, that somebody doesnt know their place" Homelander sighed happily "We live and work in this beautiful building, and I think youve been with us long enough to know whos on top-" He gestured "and whos on the bottom."

Deep shook his head. "I don't think this is necessary, come on." He scoffed, laughing nervously a bit. He had an idea of what Homelander was talking about but surely, he had to be reading the situation wrong. There's no way he was saying what he thought he said. "Hey, let's just put this behind us. I'll keep my mouth shut next time, you have my word." He said just a little too nonchalantly to be genuine.

"Yes, you will keep your mouth shut, Guppy." Homelander ran his hand over Deeps chest, along his neck and held his jaw. "Whats my name?" He asked, joy in his voice.

He inhaled sharply, a little disturbed with how joyful he sounded. "Homelander.." He replied, thoughts racing through his mind.  
Homelander closed his eyes and smirked "And who am I?" He asked calmly

"The world's greatest super hero." He sighed and realized Homelander just wanted to hear him say that, looking up to see the expression on his face. "If that's all you needed me for, to stroke your ego, I'll be going now."

He felt his pants tighten around his crotch as he listened to him say that. As Homelander felt Deep try to stand up, he put his hand onto his back and pushed him face down onto the table "Thats not all I want from you, I know I'm the worlds greatest superhero, but do you?"  
Homelander leaned onto him, pressing his hard-on against Deep.

Deep felt panic start to build slowly, feeling the cool glass table against his cheek. "W-well..oh." He breathed out as he felt something poking against him from behind. Not knowing how far Homelander was going to go to make him admit he was the better super, he knew he should just go along with it but not without a little bit of a fight first. "I think world's greatest super hero is a huge responsibility, not just for anyone to handle." He answered, a smirk growing on his face.

"Not just anyone indeed, can you think of anyone else more fit for the job?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Nevermind job, being the worlds greatest superhero is a lifestyle!"

He would've scoffed and shook his head if he didn't feel so inclined to stay still. "I get it, you're perfect and incapable of doing wrong! Now get off of me." Deep let out an exasperated sigh. He was so confused, repeating 'I'm not gay' in his head while he felt something akin to suspense build in his stomach.

"You say it like its not true" He bent over Deep and whispered just near the back of his head. "Im the Homelander, And I can do whatever the fuck I want."

He held Deeps hips in his grip, pulling them closer and upwards. "Maybe you'll think twice next time before you start disrespecting authority.." Homelanders eyes glowed red, enough for Deep to be able to see and feel the heat from.  
Deep felt his hips shift and braced his hands on the table, closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore Homelanders eyes on him. He couldn't tell if Homelander was still bluffing but he didn't want to chance it. "I'm sorry okay? What are you doing, it's the middle of the day- someone could walk in!" He kept his voice low but his tone was sharp, his composure faltering a bit with the firm grip on his hips.

"Oh please, thats what makes this so much more fun! Plus, no one who has access to this floor would ever sell me out." Homelander had already lowered his pants to the floor, now without hesitation, pulling of Deeps. "Now if you let this happen, I'll let this whole disrespect thing go."

He looked forward and let out a shaky breath, trying to escape in his mind so he didn't have to be entirely present for this. Feeling a slight chill on his bare ass and thighs after his pants were pulled down to his ankles, he shut his eyes tight.

Homelander stroked himself slowly, the other hand starting to loosen Deep up. "Dont act like you dont like this.. I know you have a thing for power figures..." He then retracted his hand from Deep, and slowly pushed the tip of himself in. Tight..

Deep groaned and let out a choked gasp, clenching himself around Homelanders cock in response to the pain. "Holy shit-" He whispered, arching his back and spreading his legs a bit.

He shushed him and reached around Deep to begin stroking his semi-hard on."Oh you like this dont you?" Homelander smiled, pushing himself deeper into him. "You like pain?.." He questioned with a soft whisper.

Deep rocked his hips slowly against him. "Fuck-.." He didn't even know how to respond to him, the condescending tone making him twitch in Homelanders grip.

Homelander laughed under his breath, giving him a hard slap on the ass. "Answer the question" He demanded, slamming himself inside of the Deep to throw him off.

"Ah- Yes!" His voice broke as he moaned, wrapping a hand around his mouth. He pushed back as far as he could, shaking from the raw pleasure.

"Aww.. who could have thought that our strong.. water boy ..was such a little masochist" He said condesendingly, keeping up a rythym that made him repeatedly hit Deeps prostate. Homelander only sped up when he didnt hear any noise coming from Deep.

Deeps breathing was laboured, his chest pushing onto the table. "Oh fuck, please right there- don't stop" He whimpered, continuing to roll his hips through the waves of pleasure, only halting and squirming in place when a spike of pain shot through him.

He felt himself get close, the words coming from Deep made him feel so powerful. "Finish for me Deep, before someone walks in" Homelander said in a fun, cheerful voice.

He thrusted into Homelanders hand as his sounds became higher pitched, finally cumming with a groan as he backed his hips up a few more times. "Ahh-" His hips stuttered as he caught his breath.

Taking in a deep shaky breath, he released inside Deep, finishing with a pleasant sigh. "That wasnt so bad was it?" he patted the side of Deeps face and pulled up his own pants. "Oh look at the time! There's a meeting in about 15 seconds.." Homelander said before slapping Deeps ass, "Hurry up, Guppy."


	2. Good boys behave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their interesting office encounter, Homelander finds himself becoming more and more obsessed with The Deep. 
> 
> "Take off your pants and turn around to face me, I want to be able to see your face this time." He demanded.

Deep was called to a recording studio earlier that day for an exclusive interview with Homelander of all people. Yes, he was excited for the exposure but he doubted they would ask him any questions with the Worlds Greatest Superhero sitting next to him.  
Sure enough, he found himself to be correct as the majority of the cameras were on Homelander the whole time. He paced the now empty studio, his path stretching across the wall length fish tank that was so thoughtfully filled during the recording time. Dozens of muffled voices rang from behind the glass as Deep did his best to smile and answer his questions.

"You can hear us- help us! You're our only hope!" Pleads made their way through thick glass, numerous enough to start overwhelming Deep.  
"I told you, I can't do it! I never do anything right and I, for damn sure, can't save you- I'm sorry!" He snapped, shame burning the tips of his ears.

Homelander, while walking through the 88th floor, passed the recording studio he just had his interview in. Hearing some noises through the door, he was curious enough to use his X-ray sight to look into the room, seeing his beloved co-worker. "Speaking to the fish are we? Didn't I tell you to ignore them? You cant save them all y'know.." Homelander said, entering the dim lit studio.

Deep turned and froze in utter embarrassment.  
"I wasn't uhh... What are you doing here?" He questioned after clearing his throat and crossing his arms. "I thought you had some important business or something to take care of."

"Oh, well I was actually just on my way to something I had to take care of, but I heard something much more interesting." He took a seat on the couch that was along the side of the wall, directly below the soundproof pads.  
"If someone saw you yelling at fish, they'd call you crazy. But of course you can't help but talk to them, its your only superpower!" Homelander laughed.

Deep discreetly took a step away from the tank. "It's not the only one." He muttered, eyes darting between Homelander and the turtle swimming slowly in the tank.He debated on spitting back at him but held his tongue, instead trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, well other than breathing water." He scoffed "And lets be honest, those..gills of yours are not a superpower"

Deep blinked at that, looking like he was just punched in the gut. "What.. What do you want, Homelander?" He asked and avoided the growing urge to cover his side's with his arms, feeling completely exposed.

He smiled at the discomfort Homelander saw in his eyes.  
"Just heard you getting all upset about the fish in here, but now that I'm here, I'd love for you to do me a favor" He patted his lap and motioned for Deep to come to him.

Deep only took a few steps closer to him, hesitant about what he was about to ask of him. "What do you want me to do?" He asked with a sigh, moving his arms from across his chest to resting on his hips. He had a feeling it had something along the lines of what they did in the office some time prior, eyeing Homelander a bit.

Homelander smirked at the way Deep carried himself, ever since what happened in the office, his interest in him only grew more. "Come on babe.. I'm doing this for you" He winked and pat his thighs again.

Deep stared at him and shook his head with a long sigh before stepping forward, taking a weary seat on his lap.  
'I can't believe I'm letting him do this...' He thought to himself.

"Take off your pants and turn around to face me, I want to be able to see your face this time." He demanded, placing his hands on Deeps waist as he helped him straddle Homelanders lap.

"Fuck it.." Deep muttered, letting Homelander hold his waist while he reached down to start undoing his pants, only pulling away to get up and pulling his pants off fully.  
He sat back down to face him, spreading his legs to fit comfortably on the other's thighs.

Homelander pulled down his pants halfway, only as much as he needed them down, just in case somebody walked in. 

He unzipped part of Deeps vest, not wanting to unzip it far enough to see his gills and started leaving hickeys along his chest and neck.  
"I want everyone to see this, so many news stories.. 'whos Deeps mystery lover?' " Homelander chuckled quietly.

Deep let his eyes flutter shut, his hips slowly rocking back and forth onto his lap. He moaned quietly, letting Homelander leave small bruises with his teeth and lips. The thought of possibly getting press exposure for a couple of hickeys being enough to let himself be ravaged by the other, knowing he isn't as popular as the other Supes.

Homelander lifted Deep up by his waist, slowly fitting the tip of his cock in, making sure he could ease into it.  
"You're doing so good.." he pushed himself in more "I love seeing you so submissive"

"Ah shit." Deep breathed out, raising and lowering his hips slightly, relishing in the praise.  
He whined when Homelander hit a particularly good spot, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and reaching down to stroke himself.

He grabbed Deeps wrist and put Deeps other arm around Homelanders shoulder.  
"Thats my job." he said, gripping his hands onto Deeps waist and lifting him up and down, using one hand to start softly choking Deeps neck, enough to leave light bruises. 

"Who do you belong to?" Homelander asked with a smirk.

He gasped quietly at the hand around his neck, his legs quivering as if they were about to give out.  
"You.. I'm yours..." He answered pitifully, his arousal outweighing the shame he'd feel afterwards. He felt himself getting close, pushing his hips down in time with Homelanders thrusts and trying his best to stay quiet.

“That’s right..” he whispered against Deeps ear.  
Just as he get himself getting about close to finishing, he heard a heavy creak in the floor by the door, and saw a writer walk in.  
Homelander lifted Deep off of him before either of them could finish, and set him aside. “Do you have clearance to be in here?” Homelander said, his pants already back on and him walking towards the writer.

Deep covered himself quickly with a pillow, letting out a frustrated huff as he gathered his clothes, staying quiet in hopes that whoever walked in didn't see that he was with Homelander.  
The writer pushed up his glasses nervously and held his clipboard to his chest, putting his phone in his pocked as quickly as he could. "Homelander! Y-yes I do- I wasn't expecting anyone to be here, what a... coincidence." He trailed, eyes shifting to the studio behind Homelander and noticing a figure. "This is clearly a bad time, I can come back later." He backed up a bit.

Homelander approached him, his shoes slowly lifting off the floor for him to float above.  
"Oh stay wont you?" He said, eyes glowing red and shooting through the writers skull, a small amount of his blood splattered onto Homelanders face.  
His faced twitched into a smile as he began to mend the door shut at the middle, the metal corroding into itself and melting into one solid door.

Deep looked away from the mess, covering his ears to keep the horrid sounds out.  
"Shit." He muttered, trying to keep his fight or flight response under wraps while calming his nerves.  
He remained seated with the pillow over his lap, not daring to do anything to piss off Homelander while he was so exposed.

"Well dont act so surprised, did you really want that getting to the press?" He said, brushing himself off. Homelander walked back to Deep, putting his hands over Deeps own, pulling them down from his ears.  
"Its okay.." Homelander said in a comforting tone, leaving a peck on his cheek.

He nodded shakily, almost convincing himself.  
"Yeah.. no, you're right..." He mumbled, looking at Homelanders face and noticing the small drops of blood.  
He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the sight before him.

Homelander got down on his knees in front of Deep,pulling him closer and looking up at his pitiful face.  
"Where were we?"  
He began to start gently stroke Deeps very obvious hard on.

Deep gasped and covered his mouth, arching into Homelanders touch.  
He grasped at the couch with his free hand, grinding his hips slowly and feeling himself start to get close again.

He licked up the shaft and sucked on the tip of him, still stroking him a little bit faster.  
"You love it when I touch you, don't you?" Homelander asked lovingly.

He nodded and moaned into his fist. "Yes, oh my god..." Deep looked down at Homelander sucking him off and felt his chest flutter, moving his hand from the couch to the others shoulder as he watched with fervor.

Just as he saw Deep near finishing, he stopped and let go of him, watching his reaction.  
"you'll cum when I say you can" Homelander said with a smirk, feeling a rush of power over him.

Deep bit back a whine and sat there, hot and bothered.  
"Please, don't stop it felt so good.." He moaned out.  
"I'll do whatever you want just please let me cum." pan slightly, shifting his legs open a bit more.

Homelander laughed loudly, he was surprised at how much he wanted to be touched by him. Teasingly, he licked and left hickeys/bite marks up and down Deeps thighs, holding himself back from giving Deep what he wants.

He whimpered at Homelanders teasing, his cock twitching when his biting got too close to his crotch.  
Mantra-like pleads escaping his mouth in something a little more than a whisper, his hands slowly trailing from Homelanders shoulders to his blonde locks.

Homelander went red, the feeling of Deep tugging at his hair made the feeling of being touch-starved go away.  
He began to lick Deeps needy hard on, soon taking in all of it in is mouth. Stopping for a moment to say, "I dont have a gag reflex" with a wink.

Deep groaned softly, tightening his fists in Homelanders hair and starting to buck his hips gently.  
"Fuck yeah..." He moaned.

He went faster and sucked harder, adrenaline pumping as Deep tugged on more of Homelanders hair.  
He pulled Deeps leg up on his shoulders, leaving a quick slap on his thigh and continuing.

He moaned at the initial sting, starting to get close again and thrusting his hips. "Homelander... I'm so close, I'm gonna..." He bit his lip, releasing into his mouth and coming down from his high with shaking breaths.

Homelander paused, his moans were so cute but..  
"Did I tell you that you could finish?" He said sternly, swallowing as a power move.

Deep looked down at him and shook his head, trying to catch himself. "N-no, I'm sorry..." He apologized, cheeks going red when he noticed Homelander swallowed.

He started to jerk him off again, regardless of the fact he already finished. "you wanted to cum so badly, guess you wont mind doing it again." He cooed, standing up and leaning over Deep, still stroking him quickly.  
"You were doing so well.. what happened to obeying orders?"

He leaned back into the couch, enjoying the sight of Homelander looming over him as he jerked him off and involuntarily snapping his hips forward.  
"I don't know, I'm sorry.." He moaned as his head tipped back a bit, mouth open in ecstasy.

Homelander continued for a short time only stopping before Deep was about to finish, then taking a seat next to Deep. "Get up and bend over my knees." He demanded.

Deep paused for a moment before complying, leaning over his knees and arching his back slightly.  
He bit his lip in anticipation, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

He teased his fingers in and out of Deeps ass, going deeper every time but never letting him have the satisfaction of a continuous rhythm.  
"Do I need to punish you for disobeying me?"  
he asked, knowing he'd punish him regardless of any answer.

He shook his head frantically, trying not to let out his higher pitched moans.  
"N-no, I'll be good I promise." He felt the fingers just graze his prostate but moving too inconsistently to reach it every time.

"I wish you would have listened to my rules.." He said, slapping his ass, hard.  
"Count." Homelander yelled after another slap.

Deep whimpered and further arched his back, clenching his fists tight. "One!" The sting on his ass was raw and he could imagine the marks after they were through.

Homelander smirked, smacking him again and rubbing over the red marks.  
"Does that hurt guppy?.." He said in a pitying voice.

"Two.." He said, quieter this time and nodded. Homelanders voice pushing him further into a submissive state.  
"It hurts but.. I'm okay.." He muttered.

After 3 more smacks, he reached back slowly and used his supe strength to deliver a hard, bruise leaving slap on Deeps shaking ass.  
"Good boys behave.." he whispered, keeping his pleased smile on.

"Fuck.." Deep nodded, the final slap enough to bring tears to the corners of his eyes. He felt the burn from the hit and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain pulsated in waves, slowly becoming dull aches.

"Thats it.." he whispered, grabbing Deeps jaw and forcing him to look at Homelanders face. "Are you sorry?" Homelander asked.

Deep looked at Homelander and nodded again. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again I swear."  
He looked at all the close details of his face while he could, noticing the way his mouth curved into a smirk and averted his eyes as he realized how hard he was again.

"Did you really get hard again just by getting punished?..." Homelander asked, laughing under his breath.  
"Guess i can fix that, since you were such a good boy during the punishment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If requested, any ideas for a 3rd chapter? comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	3. Update?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for a 3rd chapter...?

So we took a break from writing smut for these two, but we are planning on uploading a 3rd chapter possibly within the week! We’ve been busy with another project for months, but this has been at the back of our minds the whole time we promise! :)

We’ve looked at all your comments and thank you so much for the positive feedback, we’ll definitely keep some of your prompts in mind ya kinky freaks ;) 

-queerandupset


	4. Notice :D

Hi! Sorry we put down this project for so long, we’ve recently been reading your ideas and suggestions and decided to start working on an official third chapter! 

Please be patient and stay tuned <3

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter coming soon :)
> 
> started off as a oneshot but ..


End file.
